I Own You
by bunnybookgirl
Summary: Rose Weasley has always been competitive. Even more so with Scorpius Malfoy. What happens when a little bet goes farther than she intended.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

XXXXXXXX

Rose Weasley has always been competitive. With tons of male cousins and the Weasley gene in her, it was hard not to be. She was competitive with everyone, cousins, friends, strangers. But she twice as competitive with Scorpius Malfoy.

Not only was he the seeker for the Slytherin team, he was a pretty darn good one. Even if Rose was just a chaser for the Gryffindor team, he would always rub in her face if he won and vice versa.

But they didn't just compete on the Quidditch field. No, the competitiveness was also in the academics. They had been competing in school since they had a tie for best in class in their first year. Now it was their seventh and final year.

They had never beaten each other in both academics and Quidditch, it was always one or the other after their first year. Second year: Scorpius won in Quidditch but Rose was top in class. Third year: Rose won in Quidditch but Scorpius got the best scores. On so on and so on.

Scorpius won in Quidditch but got half a point less than Rose in Transfiguration, making Rose top in their sixth year. So it was to no one's surprise that they were Head Boy and Girl that year. They shared a common room and a bathroom that connected their bedrooms.

Rose absolutely hated it. Something about him just made her blood boil. And there was the fact that he would bring girls back to his bedroom, and forget to put up a silencing charm. Rose dreaded opening the portrait to the common room, afraid she would see Scorpius and Caroline, the school's whore, going at it on the couch again.

The first time it happened, Rose got into an argument with Scorpius right there, while he was fully naked. By the time they were done, Caroline had walked out, making Scorpius twice as angry. For the next month, he would be purposely be louder in the bedroom to get back at Rose.

But that all stopped when Quidditch season started again. Since they both were studying for N.E.W.T.'s, doing patrols, and going to Quidditch practice, they laid off the fighting. Then the betting started. They would bet on anything. Who got the best score on essays, who had more points in Quidditch games, anything. The farther they went, the higher the stakes went. To the point where Scorpius got the best score in Potions so Rose had to give him a lap dance in a lingerie of his choice.

But as the Gryffindor/Slytherin game approached, they were both trying to think of good ways to raise the stakes. Ironically, Gryffindor wasn't scheduled to play Slytherin till the final match before the Quidditch Cup. If Slytherin wins, they will go up against Ravenclaw for the Cup. But if Gryffindor wins, they play Slytherin for the Cup.

Rose had just finished a long day of school before the game on Saturday. Someone tripped her in Potions causing her to spill her Potion, resulting in 30 points from Gryffindor and 3 inch long essay on Bezoars. Because she stayed up late, she fell asleep in History of Magic, meaning no notes to study for N.E.W.T.'s.

Then Scorpius was whispering sexual things in her ear all during Transfiguration, causing her to snap her favorite quill and losing five points from Gryffindor for disrupting class. But at least he whispered it. No one knew of their little bets.

She had just walked into her portrait when she saw Scorpius spread out on the couch, the one Rose hadn't touched since she caught Scorpius and Caroline finishing up once in December. Scorpius wasn't really doing anything, he was just staring at the portrait, probably waiting till she got back so he could gloat about her losing five points.

"Well if it isn't my favorite flower."

"Oh shut it Malfoy."

"I just wanted to tell that I thought of a nice reward for bet for the Gryffindor/Slytherin game.I think you'll like it." Scorpius

"I better like it. After I win, I will need something to relax me." Rose said, referring to the bet where Rose got a full body massage.

"You ready to put your body where your mouth is?" Scorpius asked, slowly walking towards Rose, pushing her to the wall.

"And what does that mean?" Rose said, knowing every part of her small frame was pressed against his tall one. Scorpius leaned in so his lips were a hair away from hers.

"It means that when I win, I own all night. From sundown to sunup, you're mine. I can do whatever I want to you till you forget everything except my name."

"And if I win, same rule applies."

"Won't happen."

"But if I do win."

"Whatever, Weasley." Scorpius said before walking away. Rose groaned inwardly. She was so sexually frustrated since she and Scorpius began their little betting. Of course, the mind-blowing almost sex was great but not enough. She wanted to actually feel him inside of her.

But she needed to put Scorpius out of her mind and focus on the game, she couldn't afford to lose.

XXXXXXXX

150-160 to Slytherin. That was the final score of the Quidditch game, Slytherin winning. Rose trudged up to the Head's common room. She felt so guilty. If she had just scored one more time and then it would have been a tie going into overtime. She hoped Scorpius was too busy getting sloshed at the Slytherin party and forget about her. Though she would love to feel Scorpius all over her, she was way too tired and depressed for that.

But luck was not on her side. Scorpius was sitting on the couch, freshly showered, waiting for her.

"Whatever you wanted to do tonight, can we put it off till tomorrow. I'm exhausted." Rose asked, hoping to get out of the bet for at least one night.

"No deal Weasley, I want my earning and I want it tonight. Now go take a shower because you are even less appealing when you are wet and muddy." Scorpius pointed to the bathroom. He was right, it was raining so she was drenched and she fell off her broom multiple times, making her muddy.

Rose reluctantly walked into the bathroom, knowing Scorpius wouldn't stop bothering her till he got what he wanted.

She stripped all of clothes and threw them down the laundry shoot. She had just gotten in the shower when the door opened and Scorpius walked in, fully nude. Then he walked into the shower stall with Rose, despite her protests.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rose asked

"The sun set two minutes ago, I own you." Scorpius said before giving a Rose a quick peck on the lips. He grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed the soap into a lather. Then he began to rub it across Rose's back and shoulders. Rose relaxed to his gentle touch. He rubbed her entire body, getting rid of any mud.

When he was satisfied that she was clean, he started kiss her stomach, continuing up, he gently kissed her breasts, neck, and ear before attacking her lips with his. He pushed her against a wall, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck, pulling at his damp hair.

He slid his hands down her body, till she got the hint and wrapped her legs against his body. She gasped into the kiss, feeling his hard length against her core sent shivers down her body and moisture down her thighs.

Scorpius stopped for a second.

"Ready?" He asked

"Ready." Rose confirmed. One with smooth thrust, he was buried deep inside her. Rose couldn't help moan at the feeling of him inside of her.

"Merlin, I love the sounds you make." Scorpius said into her neck. He started pulling out and thrusting back in. He started ravishing her neck with open mouth kisses. He bit down on her smooth neck, before smoothing the bite with a flick of his tongue.

Rose grabbed the hair at the back of Scorpius' neck and pulled his head away from her neck. He kissed her with a hunger in his kisses. He thrust his tongue into her mouth at the same speed at his cock. Rose couldn't believe this was what shagging Scorpius Malfoy felt like. She would marry him if it meant shagging him forever.

Her organism hit her like a lightning striking the earth. He followed soon after her. Scorpius rested against her for a few second before pulling out and setting her down.

"Stay here and clean yourself. I expect you in my bedroom in 15 minutes. I have a little surprise for you. Also you might want to put something on that hickey, it looks painful." Scorpius winked at her before leaving the shower stall, Rose still trying to catch her breath.

As she began to clean herself, she couldn't help but wonder what this surprise would be. She began to regret this bet.

XXXXXXXX

**What did you think? Curious to know what Scorpius' surprise is? So am I. ;) Next chapter should be up next week. I have no idea how long this will be, but it will not turn into a full story. Just a fun little story to get me back into writing. Please review, let me know what you think, what you want Scorpius' surprise to be, anything will be awesome. **

~Bunnybookgirl


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling

Sorry this took so long. This entire chapter is dedicated to Miafay2002 who encouraged me to finish this story, so I promise I will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose walked into Scorpius' room in a towel only to see he was dressed in his school uniform, minus his robes.

"Get dressed in your uniform." he said, throwing a uniform and a bra at her he must have stolen from her room.

Rose was confused but said nothing.

She dropped the towel, knowing he was watching. She clasped her bra on at a mind blowing slow pace. Rose was hoping to delay whatever Scorpius had planned for as long as possible.

But Scorpius was as patient as always. He almost seemed to enjoy watching her. As Rose slipped on the skirt, she knew it couldn't be hers. It was much too short for her tastes. She was about to grab her wand and make it longer when he spoke up.

"Personally I think that your legs are one of the most desirable things about you. But you hide them behind those long skirts and baggy pants of yours. And don't even think of enlarging them.

"Where is my underwear?" Rose asked, she wasn't one to go commando.

"You don't get any. Don't even bother arguing, you don't get any no matter what.

"Fine. I'm ready." it was true, she was dressed and ready for whatever torture Scorpius had planned for her.

"Put these on." Scorpius gave her a pair of black stiletto heels. Rose sighed but put them on. She did agree to do whatever he said till sunup which was much too far away in her opinion.

"Let's go." he lead her out of the Head's dorm. Rose wondered where they were going and why, but didn't say anything. Till they reached the staircase leading the dungeons.

"What are we doing?"

"I planned a little visit with Professor Zabini. Or rather with his desk?" Scorpius winked when Rose realized what he meant. She couldn't believe he had planned this. Zabini was the strictest teacher in school. He wasn't prejudiced to anyone like Snape was, but he yelled at you if you so much looked at something else than him during lessons. If he caught Rose and Scorpius shagging on his desk, they could be stripped of their badges and he would try to expel them.

"Calm down, they have a staff meeting tonight that won't end till ten. It's only nine, we have plenty of time." they walked the whole way to the dungeons in silence.

Rose could keep the cold breezes in between her legs and it was making her body shiver. When they neared the Potions room, Scorpius grabbed her hand and pulled her through before shutting the door, locking it, and putting a silencing charm on it.

Then he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him in a breath taking kiss. It was passionate, it was hungry, and full of lust. Rose clawed at his shoulders and back. He pulled her against Zabini's desk. He moved his hands from her waist down her body, squeezing her ass for a second (which earned him a moan), and to her thighs. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing, and set her down on Zabini's organized desk.

"We really shouldn't be doing this. Zabini could be back any minute." Rose said as Scorpius.

"But that's half the fun, all the danger involved. Show me some of that Gryffindor courage. Plus I own you for several more hours. Don't think I haven't planned this all out." Scorpius said.

He latched on to her neck, giving her more hickies than spells could cover. His hands went to her breasts and kneaded the flesh. Rose moaned and yanked him closer by his tie. She tried to get her brain functioning enough to undo the tie, but her mind was elsewhere. When she finally managed to undo the last knot, Scorpius stopped his hands and started undoing her tie, kissing her feverishly on her lips.

When her tie joined his on the floor, he proceeded to undo all the buttons on her shirt. Before Rose realized what was happening, her shirt was open and her body was for all the world to see. And Scorpius was lightly trailing his lips down her neck, to her collarbone. He gave two quick kisses to skin showing above her bra. He noticed her tension when her shirt was open.

"Is something wrong Rosie?" Scorpius asked. He looked at her with a look of pure lust on his face. His normally grey eyes were now pitch black.

"No, I just don't want to get caught." Rose lied. She was more nervous about Scorpius' plans for her.

"Don't worry about it. Geesh, Weasley, you need to relax. I think I know a good way to help you relax." Scorpius had another mischievous look in his eyes. He moved his hands between them and placed them on her knees. They were slowly moving up her thighs.

Rose's eyes grew ten sizes. She did think this would happen. Before she could say anything, Scorpius' fingers trailed up her sex.

Rose moaned. She couldn't help it. He knew how to pleasure a girl.

"You like that Rose?" Scorpius asked, he did it again, this time with more pressure, "You should feel how wet you are." Scorpius whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Is the thought of Zabini coming in here and watching you turning you on? It would for any guy. You get this look on your face that would make any guy hard." Scorpius said. He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. At the same he entered her with one finger.

Rose moaned, long and loud. She dropped her head to the crook of his neck. He continued to push in and out of her, adding another finger. With his free hand, he once again began to massage her breast. Rose yanked him closer. She kissed his neck, lightly at first, before giving him his own love bite where his shoulder met his neck. She started to undo the buttons on his shirt. When the last button went through the last hole, Rose placed her hands flat on his chest. Heat seemed to be rolling out of his body. She moved her hands up and down his stomach.

Scorpius had to keep in a groan when Rose started to heavily suck on his neck. He could feel his erection swell at the feel. But he was supposed to be pleasuring her. She was supposed to moan his name over and over till her throat was dry. Not the other way around.

He added another finger inside of her. He thrusted inside of her at a breathtaking pace. But Scorpius was looking for that one spot that he knew would make Rose scream.

Just then, he thrusted his finger back into her and Rose bit his neck, screaming his name, muffled by her mouth on his neck. Scorpius smirked and continued on, making sure to hit that same spot over and over again. Finally, he could feel her walls clench around his fingers and felt her cum on his fingers.

He knew she was ready for him again. He undid the zipper on his trousers and freed his member. Looking up at Rose, she was still breathing heavily from the climax.

"Ready?" he asked again. Rose nodded, still panting. With one smooth thrust, Scorpius was buried deep inside of her. Rose screamed something ineligible. She grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. To anyone who could have seen that kiss, it looked like Rose was eating his face. Scorpius was surprised for a few seconds, but recovered quickly and returned just as much passion.

He (much to Rose's displeasure) pulled away to focus all of his attention to thrusting deep inside of her. After one particular hard thrust, Rose moaned, long and low and threw her head back, exposing her long neck to Scorpius's mouth. He bit down on her throat, pulling softly at her flesh.

Rose couldn't take any more and came right then. Scorpius followed soon after and pulled out.

They sat there for several more minutes trying to catch their breaths.

"We better get going. I still have one more event planned." Scorpius said. He moved away from Rose, grabbed her shirt and threw it at her, before getting dressed himself. As they were getting dressed, they did not hear footsteps coming closer.

"Fucking Peeves, interrupting our meeting." Rose stood up as straight as a board when she heard Professor Zabini's voice coming from the hallway.

"Shit, I didn't plan on this." Scorpius said. He grabbed his last remaining clothing item (his tie) and ran into the storage room with Rose close behind, fully dressed.

They heard Zabini unlock the door and sit down on his desk.

"What if he see's the 'mess' we made?" Rose asked.

"Relax, I cleaned that up when you were getting dressed."

"What do you plan to do now genius? We can't just walk out of here and past Zabini."

"We will just have to wait till he goes to bed and then we can sneak out of here."

"What if he doesn't ever sleep? What if he never leaves this room?" Rose asked.

"Relax he will eventually."

"But what if he comes in here first?" Rose asked

"I didn't think of that." Scorpius said, dumbfounded.

"Of course you didn't.

"Wait I have an idea. Go hide in the corner." Scorpius said. Rose did, not entirely trusting him. And she was right not to. Scorpius purposely knocked several glass bottles off the shelf.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Rose asked.

"Sh." was Scorpius's only reply. A few seconds later they heard Zabini unlock the door. Scorpius had his wand out, looking ready to duel this out. But Zabini was caught off guard. He didn't have time to register there was a teenage boy in his storage room before Scorpius said a spell and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Scorpius, what did you do?" Rose screeched, coming out of her hiding place.

"Relax, it's a spell my father taught me. It's like a mini version of the memory charm. Basically I erased the last minute or so of his memory." Scorpius levitated Zabini before bringing him back inside the classroom and setting him at his desk.

"So he won't remember hearing the bottles shatter or coming in the storage room?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, the last thing he will remember is sitting at his desk. He will just think he fell asleep at his desk. He will wake up in several hours."

"But enough about Zabini, let's go back to our dorms, the night is still young after all." Scorpius said with a mischievous smile. Rose groaned but he just laughed and led the way back to their dorm.


End file.
